Flickan Wolfe
by Argiessa
Summary: Melody bor med sin familj i La Push. Är hennes bröder verkligen som de alltid varit? Är hon som hon alltid varit?  Skriv reviews snälla!
1. Chapter 1

Jag tog platsen längst bak i klass rummet bakom de två anabola jättarna, och hoppades på att inte synas.

Det var första dagen på skolåret och jag och min familj har flyttat hit till La Push ifrån Seattle.

De hela började när pappa tyckte att jag och mina bröder behöver se vart vi härstammar ifrån och uppleva vår kultur. Så nu bor vi i farmor och farfars gamla hus i utkanten av samhället.

Mina två äldre bröder Oliver och Henric hittade ganska direkt jämngamla kompisar och började växa avsevärt mycket, jag som trodde att de båda nästan växt klart men så var det tydligen inte. Nu är de lika stora muskelberg som sina vänner och de är bara ute och ränner hela tiden.

Carl däremot min tre år yngre bror har de lika svårt som jag att hitta nya vänner, i början av sommaren så brukade vi spela ut ett tv-spel nästan varje dag. Annars brukade vi ta cyklarna och dra ner till stranden och bada.

De hände då och då att vi mötte det anabola gänget som jag och Carl kallade Oliver och Henrics gäng.

Men när sommaren ledde mot sitt slut började även Carl förändras han växte i rapid fart. Så en dag fick han ett raseri utbrott medan vi spelade tv-spel och stack ut i skogen, och nu är han jämt med Oliver och Henric.

Så nu är det bara jag som är normal i familjen. Nä, men det brukar bli lite tråkigt om kvällarna när de äter hemma hos Emily och Sam.

Jag rycker till när Mr. Brown kom in i rummet och börjar uppropet. Det var som att vara på dagis igen.

Melody Wolfe? Frågar Mr. Brown och såg sig runt i rummet.

Jag pressar fram ett ljudligt JA mellan mina tänder.

De två muskel bergen framför mig vänder sig om flinar, jag ger dem ett så surt uttryck jag kan och de bara flinar ännu bredare. Så jag smäller handen lite lätt i bordet och då vänder de sig om för att missa mitt ojande över hur ont det gör i handen.

Tiden kryper fram och när det äntligen ringer för lunch. Tar jag min väska och går sakta mot skolans cafeteria.

Jag tar lite sallad och kyckling, betalar och går och sätter mig i hörnet på ett stort tomt bord. Jag fiskar upp biologi boken och slår upp kapitlet om människans fysiologi.

Jag märker inte ens att jag har sällskap förens:

Hej lillan, Henric rufsar mig i håret. Och jag försöker lamt kamma till håret igen medan jag fortfarande är fast i boken.

Då drar någon ifrån mig boken och jag ska precis skrika något förolämpande åt Henric när jag tittar upp och märker att bordet är fullt med anabola, övervuxna pojkar. Alla med överfulla tallrikar med mat.

Vad vill ni med att smyga er på mig? Och ge tillbaka min bok är du snäll! Jag tittar anklagande på Henric som sitter bredvid mig.

Det är bara du som är väldigt ouppmärksam och vad är det som är så intressant med den här? Svarar han nonchalant och vrider och vänder på boken.

Tja du vissa vill inte vara en övervuxen tjockskalle för resten sitt liv, pröva läsa en bok själv får du se att du kanske kan lära dig något vettigt! Eller just det ja du kan ju inte läsa så det blir nog svårt.

Jag märker att min hand har börjat skaka av ilska och om det inte varit för att han varit så fruktansvärt hård hade jag slagit till honom hårt på armen.

Men ta det lugnt lillan inge illa menat men försök kontrollera ditt humör snälla. Han ger tillbaka boken medan klappar han mig lite lätt på ryggen.

Jag märker att de flesta runt bordet har slutat äta och börjat stirra på mig och min skakande hand, jag känner hur rodnaden börjar spridas över ansiktet.

Så jag böjer ner blicken mot min skakande hand. Skakningarna avtar sakta men jag ser i ögonvrån hur Henric sänder en orolig blick till en av de mest övervuxna pojkarna.


	2. Chapter 2

När jag kommer hem efter skolans slut är det ingen hemma. Så jag snappar åt mig matteboken och går ut och sätter mig på altanen på baksidan huset.

När klockan börjar närma sig fem hör jag en varg yla, ljudet skrämmer mig lite faktiskt så jag går in och bestämmer mig för att börja med middagen.

Mamma och pappa jobbar oftast väldigt sent speciellt nu när de tagit över Sue Clearwaters gamla mataffär. Sedan hon flyttat ihop med en gubbe som heter Charlie Swan om jag inte har helt fel.

Och ja mina bröder vette tusan vad de har för sig. Jag får bara hoppas att det inte är något olagligt som jag hört många viska om. Jag har till och med frågat pappa en gång men han försäkrade mig om att jag förmodligen inte behöver oroa mig över något sådant.

När jag satt på potatis tycker jag att jag hör ljud på trappan och jo visst är det Oliver, Henric och Carl som kommer hem.

-Hej syrran, Henric kommer in och rufsar mig i håret precis som han alltid gör när han hälsar på mig. Jag slätar till håret och hör hur de går och sätter på tv:n i vardagsrummet. Jag kände hur vreden började sprida sig.

-Nä, tror ni att jag ska laga mat åt er som en jävla morsa utan att ni ska hjälpa till ett endaste dugg?

Jag känner att jag skrek högre än vad som var menat. Men det fick en oväntad effekt alla tre hoppade genast upp på benen och sprang före mig ut i köket. De hjälpte mig hacka grönsaker, duka bordet och plocka ur diskmaskinen. Det var nästan så att jag slapp göra något själv.

Ganska precis när vi ställt fram grytan och potatisen tycker jag mig höra mamma och pappas bil på väg upp för uppfarten. Så jag plockar fram två tallrikar till. Och vänder mig om mot bordet och får se tre par stora undrande ögon riktade mot mig. Jag tittar frågande på dem.

-Vadå? Mamma och pappa kommer ju nu!

Precis då kör mamma och pappa upp bredvid huset och parkerar. När de kommer in har jag redan satt migvoch har varken jag eller mina bröder sagt något mer.

-Hejsan mina älskade vänner ååh det här luktar ljuvligt säger mamma och sätter sig vid en av de tomma platserna. Pappa tar en den sista platsen men sätter sig under tystnad. Men efter en stund säger han:

-Har det hänt något eller, jag menar ni brukar inte vara så här tysta? Pappa tittar frågande på oss alla men det är Oliver som svarar honom.

-Nä, inget att oroa sig för. Sedan tycker jag mig se pappa höja ögonbrynen och titta fundersamt på oss alla.

Efter middagen som vi fortsatt äta i tystnad och med en jobbig spänning i luften, så tar jag på mig mina joggingkläder. Bästa sättet att rensa tankarna är ju trots allt en jogging tur genom skogen.

Jag har blivit varnad flera gånger för vargarna i skogen men jag har aldrig sett någon när jag varit där, när jag tänker efter har jag faktiskt bara sett en varg en gång och då såg jag den från mitt sovrums fönster när strök den förbi skogskanten bakom huset. Den var jätte stor mycket större än vargarna jag minns att jag sett på zoo när jag var liten. Men jag var ändå inte rädd för den det var något vackert och magiskt över den.

Det enda som skrämmer mig är morrningarna och ylandena jag brukar kunna vakna av under nätterna. Jag kan svära på att en gång bråkade de eller något sånt i våran trädgård. Men jag orkade inte kliva upp för att titta ut.

Jag tar på mig min Mp3 och går ut på baksidan via altanen. Jag är precis på väg att börja jogga över tomten när jag känner hur en stor hand grabbar tag i min axel och vrider runt mig. Först blir jag jätte rädd men ser sedan att det är Henric. Han drar ut ena öron pluppen och frågar:

-Gör det något om jag följer med dig?

-Nä så länge du inte är störande svarar jag med ett leende.

Vi börjar jogga i en ganska rask takt och små pratar om lite allt möjligt, men efter cirka tio minuter måste jag stanna och andas så jag saktar ner. Henric saktar också ner men hans andning är inte ett dugg förändrad.

-Jobbigt lillan? frågar han med ett snett leende och jag får plötsligt stor lust att slå till honom med något riktigt hårt i skallen. Så jag blänger surt på honom. När jag plötsligt börjar skaka okontrollerat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Först vill jag tacka Narcissa-Weasley för reviewerna (heter de så?)de är väldigt uppskattade och fick mig att vilja fortsätta skriva på denna story. Så jag nördade Yiruma, Enya och lite andra sköna favoriter och skrev ett kapitel till. Hoppas ni gillar de!**

Jag kurade ihop mig till en boll och hoppades på att skakningarna skulle upphöra, en flod av tårar forsade ner för mina kinder och det lät som om Henric försökte prata med mig men allt jag hörde var ett mummel. Sedan kom en ny oväntad våg av ursinne och det kändes som om hela jag exploderade!

Jag lät mig undslippa ett skrik men till min stora förvåning var det inte ett skrik som lämnade min mun utan ett högt ylande.

"_Snälla lillan försök vara tyst!" _Det var Henrics röst i mitt huvud! Sedan insåg jag att jag kunde se 2olika platserflyga förbi i mitt undermedvetna. När de tankarna slog mig kom fler röster in i mitt huvud.

"_Åh Claire kan skriva mitt namn nu" _Den där rösten kände jag igen som Quil Atearas röst, jag har bara hört den någon gång tidigare när han har varit hemma hos oss och spelat tv-spel. Claire måste vara den lilla flickan han alltid tar hand om.

"_Gör mig en tjänst och sluta tänka på Claire fokusera så vi hinner fram i tid istället!" _Den här gången var det en okänd kvinnlig röst i mitt huvud.

Sedan slog en ilning av ilska mig igen. JAG MÅSTE VARA DÖD FÖR DET HÄR HÄNDER BARA INTE, JAG MÅSTE VARA HELT GALEN SOM HÖR RÖSTER I HUVUDET!

"_Tjejen ta det lugnt innan hjärnan sprängs och ögonen ploppar ut" _Kom det inifrån mitthuvud. Det var rösten jag kände igen som Quils.

Jag hörde något röra sig i närheten av mig så jag slog upp mina hitintills stängda ögon. Jag såg allt så klart men ändå på samma sätt som förut.

Det första jag ser är den grå-svarta vargen med vita tassar som jag sett stycka förbi utanför huset stå rakt framför mig jag försökte rygga bakåt men det gick inte så bra eftersom jag fortfarande låg ner på backen.

När jag försökte resa mig insåg jag mina annars så smala, långa kopparfärgade ben och armar hade ersatts med ännu längre ben med tassar och lång vit päls.

"_Face it lillan du är en varg, de historier du hört och kallat legender är sanna. Allt du hör är våra tankar man delar de med de andra vare sig man vill eller inte." _Den här gången var det Henrics röst igen jag kan berätta att med tanke på hans röstläge var han riktigt orolig nu. Och genom hans tankar kunde jag nu se en stor vit varg ligga på backen. Som sedan smidigt reste sig upp samtidigt som jag gjorde det.

"_Kan man bli något annat när ens lillasyster precis exploderat till en stor varg!" _Det var Henric somgav svar på mina tankar igen.

"_Det här tar fan döden på mig så ni kommer höra allt jag tänker från och med nu?" _Jag råkade låta tankarna fara vidare mot saker jag helst velat ha för mig själv.

"_Bara när du är i vargform annars så är allt precis som vanligt" _Det var den okända tjejens röst igen.

"_Förlåt att jag inte har presenterat mig tidigare men jag heter Leah Clearwater" _Hörde jag i mitt huvud precis när en grå varg kom springandes. Den var mycket mindre än Henricvargen men ändå större än alla andra vargar jag någonsin sett. Det otäcka var att jag visste att hon skulle komma och att hon såg mig eftersom jag sett det genom hennes ögon.

"_Efter ett tag kan man lyckas skärma bort de andra" _Hörde jag rösten jag kände igen som Quils, visst är det Quil?

"_Ja vem skulle annars ha en chokladfärgad päls, lika söt som en chokladkaka?" _Det var min bror som svarade samtidigt som en stor chokladfärgad varg kom springandes mot oss, den morrade och kastade sig över den grå vargen/Henric.

Deras tankar fladdrade runt i mitt huvud och jag kände hur ännu en ilsken attack var på väg att bildas hur förmådde de sig att bråka över något sådant när jag var fast i en vargs kropp!

Jag kände ilskan koka över och hade jag varit människa hade jag skrikit de högsta jag kan men allt som kom ut nu var en djup morrning. Sedan sprang jag.

Det var en befriande känsla att springa, jag försökte koppla bort de andras tankar men jag visste att Leah bakom mig samtidigt som killarna sprang för att hämta Sam som tydligen är flockledare.


End file.
